Gilles de Rais
This page contains information about Gilles De Rais in Fate/Another. Note: His skills cost no mana but do "cost" madness. You do not need madness to actually cast his skills but madness does provide a bonus to skill's damage/other effects. Innates Prelati's Spellbook The infamous, human-skin-made grimoire of Caster functions as a mana furnace, conjuring powerful spells by itself without relying on owner's mana. * Passive: Caster's abilities cost no mana, and gain extra effect based on Caster's Madness. Caster gains Madness over time and when a unit dies nearby him. ** Passive Madness Regen: 0.05 ** Madness gain upon unit's death radius: 900 ** Maximum Madness Amount: 10(15) * Active: Caster may activate this ability to channel the forbidden spell, becoming invulnerable while causing all nearby allies to take twice as much damage. ** Active Cost: 5 madness per second ** Ally Vulnerability Range: 1000 * Cooldown: 60 * Upgrade: 'Mental Pollution ** Maximum Maddness stacks increased from 10 to 15. ** Madness regeneration speed increased by 100%. Generate Corpse ''Death is the greatest company of mad warlock, even the byproduct of it. * '''Madness Cost: '''1 * '''Cast Point: 0.3 ** Caster consumes 1 Madness to generate a corpse at target location. * Cooldown: 10(2) * Cast Range: 1000 * Upgrade: '''Mental Pollution ** Throw Corpse cooldown reduced from 10 to 2. Skills Summon Oceanic Demon * Caster sacrifices one corpse at a target location to summon several minions from otherverse to do his bidding. If no corpse is used as material, fewer minions are summoned. * Oceanic Demons slow movement speed on attack and can degenerate to death at master's will. ** '''Summon Amount: '''3/3/3/4/4 ** '''Summon Amount without Corpse: '''1/1/1/2/3 ** '''Demon Health: 190/230/270/310/350 ** Cast Range: 400/550/700/850/1000 ** Cooldown: '''20 ** '''Upgrade: *** Abyssal Connection 2 **** Health Increased by 30% **** Attack Speed increased by 50%. Torment * After a brief delay, a mystic cloud of plague erupts from the target location, applying a damaging curse to enemies inside and stunning them. * Madness Bonus: '''Curse rends bearer at the end, dealing extra damage equal to (Madness Cost) * 10% of the total damage taken by bearer over the duration. * '''Madness Cost: '''50% of Current Madness ** '''Radius: '''300 ** '''Curse Duration: '''4 ** '''Total Damage: '''300/400/500/600/700 ** '''Stun Duration: 0.4 ** Cooldown: '''20 ** '''Upgrade: *** Improve Black Magic **** Torment Madness Multiplier: '''increased to 15% Exquisite Cadaver * Caster infuses lifeforms at target location with bloody prana, dealing damage. * If corspes generated by caster are present, they also explode and inflict 100 base damage +25% of Exquisite Cadaver's total damage to nearby enemies. * '''Madness Bonus: '''All Oceanic Minions and Tentacle(s) of Destruction at the target location also explode after a 0.85 second delay, dealing (Madness Cost) * 12% of Exquisite Cadaver's total damage to nearby enemies. * '''Madness Cost: '''50% of Current Madness ** '''Damage: '''400/450/500/550/600 ** '''Max Corpse Explosions: '''1/1/2/2/3 ** '''Damage: '''300/400/500/600/700 ** '''Cooldown: '''29 ** '''Upgrade: *** Improve Black Magic **** Bonus Effect: Leaves a curse in the area, dealing damage over time. Can Stack. **** Curse Total Damage: '''400 **** '''Curse Duration: '''4 **** '''Bonus Effect: '''Exquisite Cadaver's corpse explosion cap is raised by 1. Abyssal Contract * Caster conjures a powerful summoning magic, calling Gigantic Horror, the ruler of ocean depths from the otherverse at the target location. All enemies in the radius dake damage when it emerges. * Only one Gigantic Horror can be present at a time. If Gigantic Horror is killed, it cannot be re summoned for several seconds. * '''Madness Bonus: '''All enemies in the area are knocked up into the air for (Madness Cost/5) seconds upon impact. * '''Madness Cost: '''50% of Current Madness ** '''Delay: '''3 seconds ** '''Emerge Damage: 500/625/750/875/1000 ** Horror Health: '''1500/1750/2000/2250/2500 ** '''Horror Base Damage: '''100/150/200/250/300 ** '''Horror Re-Summon interval when killed: '''3 ** '''Cooldown: '''75 ** '''Upgrade: *** Improve Black Magic **** Bonus Effect: Leaves a curse in the area, dealing damage over time. Can Stack. **** Curse Total Damage: '''400 **** '''Curse Duration: 4 **** Bonus Effect: '''Exquisite Cadaver's corpse explosion cap is raised by 1. Gameplay '''Build Suggestions # Standard Squid Build #* Skill Order: Q = R > Combo > W = E #* Core Attributes: Abyssal Connection -1, Eye For Art #* Stat Priority: MS = Str #* Skill Floor: '''Beginner Friendly (Low) #* '''Playstyle: "Press R to win." #** Caster's R is a massive AoE Stun and Nuke, one of the Widest AoE spells in the game. However, it is slow to come out and has a short cast time so make sure you cast it from far away where enemies will have trouble reaching you as if you die, your R wont come off. #** Cast R on teamfights to split enemies apart and apply massive damage and stun to the enemies who failed to avoid it. Try to utilize S, EX and/or C scrolls to lock your enemies down while your R is coming out to guarantee it hits. It deals quite a lot of damage so it will guarantee a kill especially against fragile enemies in the early to mid game. #** Get the attribute, Abyssal Connection -1 as soon as possible for increased burst damage with your R and a newly aquired squid ability found in the Squid's Slot 1 item slot (Default Z). #* Basic Combo Sequence: R > S/EX > C > (Squid Z) * ( ) means the ability cast is optional # Black Magic Build (ft. SilentSky Build) #* Skill Order: W = E > Combo > R > Q #* Core Attributes: Improve Black Magic, Eye for Art #* Stat Priority: MS > Str #* Skill Floor: ''' Experienced (Medium-High) #* '''Playstyle: "Press W > E to win." #** This playstyle focuses more on Caster's ability to apply very fast burst damage with W and E and only using his R for the stun. With early levels on W and E combined with Improve Black Magic, Caster 5 is able to apply insane amounts of damage even in the early game with this build, all the while gaining more potent damage output with seal resets. As W and E do not have very long delay unlike his R, resetting with this build is more threatening than the Standard Build. However, Caster4 is still one of the most fragile immobile servants in the game so combined with these abilities short range, timing, awareness, positioning and the ability to restack B and A scrolls is key to the success of this playstyle. Utilize your R to zone away enemies and spread them apart to create an opening for you to go in with your damage combo. With no points on your Squid level, you would prefer to ignore controlling it entirely and just focus on Caster himself entirely. Maneuver around buildings while staying out of enemy line of sight to find the next opportunity to strike with your low cooldown spells. #* Basic Combo Sequence: R > W > E #* Basic Combo Sequence: R > W > E > Reset > (F) > E > Reset > (F) > E > ... # Double Role Squid Build '''(ft. Mafumafu Build) #* '''Skill Order: Q = R > W/E > Combo > W/E #* Core Attributes: Improve Black Magic, Eye For Art #* Stat Priority: '''MS = Str #* '''Skill Floor: '''Experienced (Medium) #* '''Playstyle: ''"'Jack of all Trades."'' #** This build seeks to combine the Standard Build and Black Magic Build for flexibility, offering Gilles both decent siege and flanking damage. While not being too amazing at either. R to zone and split enemies apart, W>E to burst lone fragile enemies down in early-mid game. #** This build however loses a lot of damage in either roles so it tends to be more seal expensive when wanting to burst enemies down in either fashion. #* '''Basic Combo Sequence: R > S/EX > C #* Basic Combo Sequence: C > W > (Q) > (F)> E #* Basic Combo Sequence: '''C > (Q) > (F)> E > W '''Gameplay Tips: * Gilles' abilities become more effective depending on his madness. Try to keep your madness up to apply maximum output for the first few abilities you cast. * Wards are core for Gilles' Gameplay as he is one of the few heroes that does not have mana costs. This opens up space for him to spend his gold elsewhere and Wards is one of the most versatile tools in the game. Additionally, his weakness to flankers means he relies on this to keep your distance or for counter ambush. * Gilles is one of the best servants at clearing wards as he has little need to expose himself when clearing them. By utilizing his Q summons(aka Jellies), Gilles is a reliable hero at controlling the frontline wards. * Gilles heavily relies on staying outside enemy line of sight. Be careful of when you choose to dive in with him as his low health pool can cost your life. When the plan is to play safe, consider leaving gilles behind and utilize your squid and jellies for zoning and control instead. The Squid has multiple utility tools in its kit that can be effective. * Be careful of Saber, Fake Assassin and Avenger. They are heroes that are capable of counter attacking when they take high damage. Because your R has a long delay and obvious AoE, be careful to choose your timing wisely as they might just jump into your R for an easy counter attack. * When wishing to play aggressively with Gilles, you would never want to stop buying A and B scrolls. With Gilles' low health pool, they are your only means for survival. Prelati's Spellbook(D) is too expensive and stuns Gilles in place so you don't really want to rely on it but only for a last resort. Refreshing A and B scrolls with your Master is greatly advised when you are going for the skill spam tactic. * In the late game, Gilles' Squid explosion damage will fall off. It is best for him to keep being active with both himself and his squid to stay relevant in the game. Utilize strong tactics and split apart the enemy team as Gilles is quite effective at this. Control the battlefield with the squid, provide vision with your jellies and ambush lone enemies with Gilles to keep your power up. * Don't delay your combo too much and start investing in stats upon entering the midgame. This is due to Gilles' fall in the damage department, making his combo his safest 100-0 burst damage. Additionally, the stats help Gilles' survivability and mobility, allowing him to use his W and E more actively. * Gem of Speed is a great item for Gilles as it provides a lot of utility which he needs. Mobility is a very versatile tool which will allow Gilles to reposition quickly. As a hero that wants to stay hidden, keeping the enemy from finding you is key and not staying in one place is essential as it keeps the enemy guessing. Gem of Speed is also useful for quickly running in for initiation or for running out after a blink in initiation. The longer Gilles lives, the more value his squid will get(assuming it is alive).